


Surprise Marriage

by AStupidUserName420



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Married on Vacation, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStupidUserName420/pseuds/AStupidUserName420
Summary: Camille is concerned about Maximilien. He went to a conference and came back with two husbands.Who does that?





	Surprise Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Idk some sort of bullshit. Listen this takes place in a universe where you can legally get polyamorous group marriages in the west.

Camille glanced over at Lucile. She was drinking coffee, her hair bound up with a pencil. She scanned the newspaper, morning light hitting her smudged makeup and circles under her eyes. He sighed.

She looked up at him with a grin. “Stop it you soppy fool.”

“How can I when I have a goddess in my presence?” He challenged her. She laughed and threw the weather page at his face.

“Have you heard from Maxime yet?” She asked.

Camille paused. “No, why?”

Lucile glanced at him. “Well he was supposed to get back from his conference in Milan yesterday. He hasn’t texted?”

Camille reached over and grabbed his phone. No new messages, no calls. He didn’t like to consider himself an anxious man but when Maximilien Robespierre, a man renowned for his punctuality and dependability didn’t contact him when he said he would well… Camille pressed his phone number. 

Lucile watched as he sat up and brought the phone to his ear.

It rang twice and Camille was beginning to get nervous when it picked up.

“Bonjour, this Maximilien.”

Camille paused. There was something in his friend’s voice that sounded odd. Maxime sounded out of breath.

“Maxime? It’s Camille. Lolotte and I wanted to make sure that you got back okay?”

“Oh, Camille! I did, I just forgot to call, I’ve been hmmm, occupied.”

Camille’s stopped. He listened closely then yanked the phone away from his ear to look at it incredulously. He could swear he heard moaning and the rustling of sheets.

“Maxime, are-are you having sex?” He stuttered out.

Maximilien giggled.

He giggled.

“Oh, my god,” Camille groaned. He buried his face in his palm.

“Non listen to me, Camille. Ah Leo let me up.” There was the rustling of sheets. “I um have something to tell you.”

“Were you going to tell me that you decided to get laid while I was speaking to you on the phone?” Camille snapped.

“No. Actually um, well I got married,” Maxime said quietly after a moment of hesitation.

“YOU GOT _WHAT_?!”

Lucile jumped, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t shout. Oui, I got married, while I was in Milan.”

“You were in Milan for what, ten days? Who gets married after ten days?” Camille demanded hysterically.

“He got what?” Lucile hissed.

“Camille calm down or I will hang up. Oui, it happened quickly. It was...simply meant to be,” Maxime sighed.

Camille stood up, shifting his weight from foot to foot, running a hand through his hair. “Are you trying to say it was love at first sight?”

“I suppose so.”

Camille rubbed his face. “Maxime are you drunk?”

“What? No!”

“Are you being blackmailed?”

“Non.”

“Then why did you get married in Milan?!”

“Camille I just told you-”

“Yes yes, love at first sight.” He sighed. “You know what, I’m coming over and meeting her.”

“Wait! Camille don’t!”

He hung up and grabbed his keys. Lucile stood up.

“What’s going on, is Maxime okay?”

Camille shook his head. “I can’t tell. He said he got _married_ while he was in Milan. He said it was love at first sight. Does that sound like him to you?" 

Lucile shook her head and reached over to grab her phone. “I’m coming with you.”

XXX

Maximilien ran his hand through his thoroughly mussed hair.

“Merde,” he muttered.

Antoine detached his mouth from Maxime’s throat. “What?”

“That was my friend, Camille. He’s coming over,” Maxime glanced over his shoulder with a small smile. “For some reason, he thinks I’ve taken leave of my senses.”

Leonardo sat up from where he’d been lounging on the bed, placing his sketchbook aside. “That’s alright, I was looking forward to meeting him.”

Maxime flopped back, indulging himself in some dramatics. “But we’re on our honeymoon.”

Leonardo chuckled, stroking his hand down Maximilien’s side, rubbing his hip. Antoine snuggled next to him, hot breath fanning over his neck.

“Mmm, I agree with Maxime. You can only be here for a few days before you have to resolve your contracts back in Milan.”

Antoine, not waiting for Leonardo to respond, tilted Maxime towards him, taking his mouth in a hard kiss. He groaned, squirming in need. He brought his legs up to hook around Antoine’s hips, which pushed eagerly against him.

Leonardo moaned.

“Stop, stop. Do you want to be caught in situ when your friend comes over?”

Maxime broke the kiss with a gasp. He groaned and Antoine dropped his forehead to rest on Maximilien’s clavicle.

“Why are you ruining my life?” Antoine moaned. With some difficulty Maxime wiggled out from under the younger man, shakily brushing his hair out of his face.

“Leonardo is right. The faster I can explain to Camille, the faster we can get back to,” he gestured to the rumpled bed, heavily abused after being their primary occupation since their arrival back from Italy.

Antoine sighed and rolled over.

“I want the shower first,” he said.      

XXX

Camille and Lucile made their way to Maximilien’s flat.

“What do you think she’s like?” Lucile wondered as they rang the doorbell.

Camille snorted. “Probably some bookish thing who wowed him with her knowledge of all things Rousseau.”

The door opened and Camille found himself facing a lean sculpted torso, covered in dark gold hair. He looked up, up, up.

The man who opened the door, who was not Maxime, smiled broadly. His blue eyes shone with the kind of excitement a dog expressed when you brought out the leash or ball.

“Ah! You are Maxime’s friend? Buongiorno, I just finished coffee, come in!” He gestured exuberantly beckoning them in. He pulled his shirt over his head as he did so, allowing Camille an extended look at the impressively detailed lion tattoo on his back.

Camille looked at Lucile.

“Bookish?” He asked, stunned.

“You’re the one who’s known him since before puberty. Did you know his type?” She hissed as they walked into the flat. It was pristinely clean as always and Brount was sleeping in sunlight.

“Until that opened the door,” Camille gestured to the man who was busy at the stove, “I would have told you that Maxime was far more into girls.”

The man turned around again, still smiling. He flapped his hand at them. “Sit sit! How do you do your coffee? Latte?”

Camille’s throat closed up, so he simply nodded, nudging Lucile in the back so she would start speaking for them.

“Ah oui, monsieur…?”

The man smiled even wider. His teeth were white and straight. It was beginning to really creep Camille out.

“Leonardo, Leonardo Valta. But please call me Leo.”

He held out his hand and kissed the back of Lucile’s when she took it.

Cheekily, he also kissed Camille’s, making him flush.

“And you are Camille and Lucile Desmoulins? Maxime told me all about you, he said the two of you grew up together in the same boarding school and went to the same college? Wonderful, I look forward to speaking to you,” Leonardo rambled on. “I did not go to a boarding school but Maxime did not make it sound very appealing.”

“It was not,” Camille muttered. He gathered himself together enough to ask, “W-where is M-Maxime?”

“In the shower still. He’ll be out in a moment. Ah, Antoine come here! Meet Camille!”

Camille and Lucile turned.

Another man walked into the kitchen from Maxime’s bedroom. His brown hair was still dripping slightly and he held a pink pastel shirt in his hand. Dark brown eyes glanced at Camille and his mouth ticked down.

Camille and Lucile watched as he crossed to Leonardo and kissed him familiarly.

“Maxime will be out in a moment,” he said, turning to look at the Desmoulins. “You’re Maxime’s friends?”

Camille didn’t quite know where to look at the young man, since he was still shirtless and pierced all over. He was entirely confused by the turn of events.

“Um. Oui?” Lucile said. “Who are you?”

“I am Antoine Saint-Just.”

Lucile glanced at Camille, with her eyebrows raised.

“So are you Leonardo’s boyfriend?” She asked.

Antoine shook his head. “No, I’m his husband.”

“You are staying with Maxime and his spouse?”

Leonardo and Antoine looked at each other. Leonardo smiled oddly.

“Did Maxime not tell you?” He asked.

“T-tell us what?” Camille burst out.

Antoine crossed his arms over chest.

“We’re both married to Maximilien.”

XXX

Maxime stepped out of the bedroom to find a silent four-way stare down between Leonardo, Antoine, Lucile and Camille.

“Bonjour?” He said breaking the strained silence. Leo and Antoine looked up at him. Leonardo smiled, flicking his fingers to beckon Maxime over.

“Ah Maxime, we were just introducing ourselves to Camille and Lucile.”

Max looked at Camille. He was flushed, either from anger or because Antoine was still leaning against the counter shirtless. Maxime watched in fascination as a drop of water ran down the younger man’s shoulder, down his ribcage, all the way to his waist.

_Lucky water drop_.

Lucile looked at Maxime and in a flat voice ordered, “Explain.”

Maximilien shrugged. “We were married in by an obliging priest in Milan and signed the certificates of marriage in city hall the next morning. It’s unorthodox, but it would be recognized anywhere in Europe.”

Lucile glared at him. “Maxime, you know what I meant.”

He sat down next to a stunned silent Camille who was staring at him as if he had never seen Max before in his life.

“Maybe we should explain from the beginning?” Maxime looked up at Leonardo who nodded.

Antoine shrugged, still annoyed from being interrupted this morning. He turned to the coffee pot and after a moment silently passed a cup over to Maxime.

He sipped at it before he started. “I met Antoine on the train to Milan. We sat next to each other the whole way there. It wasn’t long before we began to talk.”

Antoine broke in. “You had a copy of the Social Contract. You only meet so many people who read Rousseau for amusement.” They smiled gooily at each other.

Camille let out a sound of disbelief.       

“Anyway, we spoke the whole way. When we got to Milan, I suggested that we split a room, otherwise, Antoine would spend all of his time in a hostel. It turned out that we were heading for the same conference, anyway.”

Camille laughed. “Y-you’re t-telling me, he’s a-a lawyer?” He said painfully. Camille’s stutter always became worse when he was distressed.

Antoine glared at him. “I’m a law student. I was chosen to go.”

Camille looked at Maximilien for confirmation. Max nodded. “He is. He goes to school here in Paris."

“H-how old are you?” Camille demanded. Antoine flushed slightly, either in anger or embarrassment.

“I’m 24.”

Camille looked at Maxime who cleared his throat in shame.  

_Maxime you cradle snatcher,_ he could hear his friend say.

“Anyway, we spent that whole first night speaking to one another. By the time we had to leave for the conference I was...besotted,” Maximilien admitted softly.

Antoine’s smile returned, bigger. Leonardo purred.

“I was becoming...attached as well. Maxime impressed me with his dedication. Most lawyers today are simply obsessed with their own success, regardless of their clients. He was different. The more we talked, the more I grew to admire him, then it turned to attraction and by the end of the conference, I was in love.”

Antoine finished simply, never looking away from Maxime. He cleared his throat again, feeling a knot of emotion choke his breathing. Leonardo blinked, his lovely blue eyes shining.

“That’s very sweet, but how did you meet Leo? At the conference?” Lucille asked, her tone soft.

Leonardo blinked then began to laugh. “Me? A lawyer? Ah no signora. I’m self-employed.”

“D-doing what?” Camille demanded and Maxime frowned at him.

Leonardo smiled affably. “I do a lot of things. Currently, my main occupation is art and design. But I’ve worked as an engineer, coding, a model, and actor. I’ve filled contracts for various government agencies. I can send you a resume if it would comfort you.”

Maxime hid his smile as Camille stared at Leonardo in disbelief, before looking around to him.

“Where did you meet him?” He asked Maxime.

“We were walking in the plaza after dinner and he spilled his chalk all over us, then offered to take us back to his flat to see his etchings,” Antoine said flatly, mouth twitching slightly.

“And that worked?!” Camille squeaked as Lucille burst into laughter.

Maxime smiled. “Not at first, but we did allow him to pay for drinks.”

Leo winked. “I knew from the moment I saw you that the two of you were special. That I needed to stay close to you, because you were going to be important to me. By the end of the bottle of wine, I knew why too. Ti ho amato due.”

Leonardo leaned against the counter. “I spent every moment after that trying to give Maxime and Antoine evidence of my devotion. It was not the easiest thing to do,” he said wryly.  

Camille snorted. “Knowing Maxime, I bet it wasn’t.”       

Maximilien ignored that barb. “It did. At first, we debated simply seeing each other long distance.”

“But I convinced them otherwise. If you have something you know is good, why wait? I asked Maxime and Antoine to marry me.”

“And you went along with this? Both of you?” Lucille asked skeptically. Maxime and Antoine both nodded. “Without even writing a prenuptial agreement?”

Leonardo raised his hand again. “I have a friend, Nico. He is very efficient and agreed to witness the wedding after writing the contract.”

“W-what about your wills?” Camille pointed out.

“Those can be updated at any point. It’s hardly a reason to forestall marriage,” Antoine replied.

Lucille sighed and looked at Maxime. “This is a surprise but… you three seem very sure about it.” She leaned over Camille and kissed his cheek. “Congratulations.” Her eyes shone sincerely.

They both looked at Camille who had gone very still.

Camille glanced at Maxime out of the corner of his eye and pointed sharply to the bathroom, before hauling Maxime to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

XXX  

Camille locked the bathroom door behind him and stared at his oldest friend, scrutinizing him from top to bottom.

Maxime’s skin had a slight tan to it, and his face was healthily flushed. His hair was neat, if still damp. Camille could make out still healing bite marks under the collar of the shirt. It hit him that it wasn’t one of Maxime’s shirts either. It was too broad across the shoulders and too long.

“Maximilien just tell me, do you know what you’re doing? Why now? Why the rush?” He asked, staring into Max’s sea green eyes.

Max frowned slightly. “You make it sound like I’ve taken leave of my reason like you didn’t think I was ever going to fall in love.”

“Because you’re acting completely unlike yourself!” Camille burst out. “The Max I know wouldn’t even go to bed with someone on the first date, let alone marry them! And now you come home with two strange men in tow and just say they are your, what, soulmates?”

Max was putting on his unamused face, lips pursing and eyes narrowing. He crossed his arms.

“Do you remember what I asked you when you got engaged to Lucile?” He asked.

Camille blinked. He’d expected a lecture.

“You asked me how I knew she was the one."

“What did you say?”

Camille thought about it. It had been right before the wedding and those days were a blur of unending stress and terrifying joy.

“I told you that when I looked at her, I couldn’t imagine a reality where I didn’t meet her. Where I didn’t want her in my life. That her happiness was paramount,” Camille said slowly. Warmth filled his veins as he thought about it.

Maximilien took his hands, staring into his eyes. “That’s how I knew, Camille. I looked at Antoine and I could imagine us as lovers in every universe. I looked at Leonardo and realized that I wanted to see his face every day. Everything about it felt right. And I know, it’s not like me. It terrified me in the moment. It frightens me a little now. But you know me Camille, would I ever do something if I wasn’t confident in it’s success?”

Camille sighed and smiled. He rested his forehead on Maxime’s before hugging him tightly.

“Your sister is going to stab you for not inviting her,” he said finally. Maxime let out a choked little laugh, wrapping his arms around Camille.

“I know. It’s a price I was willing to pay.”

XXX

They emerged back into the kitchen where Leonardo and Antoine were talking with Lucille. More appropriately Leonardo seemed to be reading Lucille’s palm, tracing the lines with large fingers and Antoine was grinning, still leaning against the counter shirtless.

Lucille was staring at Leonardo with an expression of utter fascination. Camille frowned.

“Is your husband flirting with my wife,” he asked quietly. Maxime giggled.

“Leonardo is the gayest man I’ve ever met,” he said.

Camille looked at him. “Even more than Fabre?”

Maxime nodded and Camille looked at Leonardo again, impressed.

“Camille, Leo had just been giving me a glimpse into the future. I’m going outlive you, and we’re going to have beautiful children.” She glanced at him, smiling mischievously.

“Si, si! It’s all very clear,” he said happily and Camille wondered if he ever stopped smiling.

Maxime sauntered over to him and wrapped his arm around Leonardo’s shoulders.

“You read palms too?”

Leonardo looked up at him with a smirk and a wink. “Oh, Maxime. I do everything.”

Max blushed and Camille realized he was going to have protect his innocence whenever he was around Leonardo and Maximilien from now on.

Antoine cleared his throat pointedly, gesturing with his chin to Camille and Lucile. Maxime extracted himself from Leonardo’s side and coughed.

“It was wonderful of you to come over,” he said. Camille smiled a little. Here was Maxime’s little dance of trying to find a nice way to kick them out. Lucile also settled back into her chair, grinning. “I appreciate you’re investment in my safety.” Maxime took a step back towards the door.

“It’s our pleasure Maxime. You’re our friend,” Camille said, twisting the screw. Maxime nodded.

“Oui. Well, it’s getting late.”

It was hardly past noon. Camille bit his lip and even saw Leonardo grin.

“You’ll want to get back to your home. Camille you told me you had an article to finish,” he continued, slightly more desperately.

“Well maybe we should stay for lunch, I’m curious to know what else Leonardo does,” Lucile offered. Behind her, Antoine had a sudden coughing fit.

“It’s just that Leonardo will be leaving on Monday to go back to Milian. He has to finish up with his clients there. It could take a month or more. Antoine and I will very much like to spend time with him _alone_ while he’s here.”

Camille could have continued on tormenting Maximilien, but Lucile rose from her seat and took his arm.

“We see. Well, then we’ll have to get together after Leonardo comes back. It was very nice to meet you both. Come on Camille,” she said gently, pulling him along. “Let's let them honeymoon.”       

Leonardo rose as well and waved as Maxime gratefully saw them out the door.

It snapped shut behind them.

Camille and Lucile smiled at each other, knowingly.

“I hope he lets me watch when he tells Georges. He’s going to die laughing,” Camille said. Lucile pinched him.

“Be nice. They both seem lovely. If nothing else Maxime is over the moon for them both.”

“I don’t like the look of Antoine,” Camille said sullenly. “He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Camille,” Lucile sighed.

“Alright, alright! I’ll leave him alone.”  

XXX

Max shut the door and leaned against in relief. If that was how hard it was going to be with Camille the idea of telling others made him want to lay down.

Leonardo buried his face in Maxime’s neck, pulling him away from the door. “Grazie, Maxime. I know that was difficult for you.”  

He turned in Leonardo’s arms and gently took his face in between his hands.

“It would have been much worse to lose you, to lose both of you,” Maxime murmured and kissed him. 

Leonardo’s lips were warm and firm on his mouth. Max felt his heart swell with emotion at the scratch of Leonardo’s well-kept mustache and beard. They broke apart and Maxime rubbed his nose along Leonardo’s, eyes shut in bliss.

He felt another pair of arms encircle his waist. Max pressed back and gasped.

He opened his eyes as Antoine gently rubbed his hips across his behind. Leonardo groaned. Max felt his hands skim the outside of his waist. Leonardo pulled the three of them together and Max groaned, heat already curling in his stomach. Antoine was kissing his neck and Max could hear his breathing picking up, feel the occasional prick of teeth and cold metal of his tongue piercing.

Leonardo was busying himself fiddling with Max’s shirt. His warm fingers slipping inside to brush against Max’s collar bone. He could feel the Italian’s burgeoning erection against his thigh and pressed forward slightly.

“Bed?” He croaked.

“Bed,” Leonardo whispered back.

The world went upside down the next moment and Max shouted in alarm before realizing that he’d merely been thrown over Leonardo’s shoulder. He was now staring down at the small of Leonardo’s back and the perfect curve of his posterior.

“Hey, I was playing with that,” Antoine protested, but mildly. Max tried to prop himself up to look at him. He blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose before they fell to the floor.

“It’ll be better when we’re laying down,” Leonardo promised, and even though his shoulder dug into Max’s abdomen with every stride, the effortless way he was able to carry him was making Max’s insides turn over.

He wasn’t supposed to get turned on by this, right? Being carried like baggage, effortlessly lifted, like he weighed nothing at all. Leonardo’s strength wasn’t so impressive was it?

Leonardo set him down gently, letting Max slither off his body on to his bed. Never mind, it was most arousing thing he could think of.

Antoine crawled into the bed next to him, mouth immediately attaching itself hungrily to his neck. Maxime moaned, his head lolled on the bedding. He reached down, hand shyly starting to feel Antoine’s erection. Antoine purred, arching into his hand, and whispered, “Mon Maxime, ah mon amore.” He wrapped his arms around Maxime’s neck, and their mouths met in a scorching kiss. He closed his eyes, focused on all of the ways he was feeling. Antoine’s smell, and body heat and his talented tongue in Max’s mouth, both cool and hot all at once. He panted harshly when they separated.

Leonardo groaned and his eyes clouded over with lust. Max reached up and pulled him down to on Max’s other side, fingers rubbing over his hip bone. The three of them laid there for a moment, the only noise was quiet needy breathing. Fingers skated over hot skin, clothes were stripped, getting tangled around arms and legs. Leonardo tilted Maxime’s face towards his own so they could kiss, tongues meeting and rubbing along one another. Warmth bloomed over the three of them.

Maximilien twisted in between his husbands. His, his, his. Leonardo gasped and sighed as his fingers skated over his chest, raking through the coarse hair. Antoine buried his face in between his shoulder and neck, mouth latching onto the tender skin, marking it with a dark red mark that was going to be an impressive bruise in the morning. Heat tingled though his body and Max arched. Leonardo grabbed his waist, pulling him to his hips. The hard heat of Leo’s erection against him made the suppressed moans start pouring from Max’s throat.

“Ah, yes, don’t stop, Maxime,” Leonardo groaned, hands wandering wantonly around his skin. Max twisted in pleasured agony. He took his hands off Antoine’s cock and clutched the younger man instead.

“Inside, ah si vu plait,” he moaned face buried in the younger man’s neck. He was so hot, sweat rolling down his shoulder blades and the back of his legs sticking to Leonardo’s.

“Si, si. Turn onto Antoine, amore.”

Maxime did, and Leonardo’s tongue ran straight up his spine, making him gasp. Antoine grabbed his glasses off his face and dropped them to the nightstand, before kissing him so aggressively that Max half expected to come away from it with the taste of iron in his mouth.

That set the tone and Maxime found himself in a flurry of hurried preparations, biting at

Antoine’s neck, the sudden desire to claim what was his making him dizzy. Leonardo’s slippery fingers circled once before pressing in, making him gasp and arch downward. Antoine took the advantage to take both his and Max’s cock in hand. Overstimulation was going to drive him insane, with Antoine’s soft hand stroking him and Leonardo’s fingers curled into his prostate. He was quickly hurtling up to the point of no return and gasped “No!” He squirmed, body pressed into two equal pleasure givers and miserably trying to get away from both.

“Mi displace,” Leonardo muttered, not sounding very sorry at all and thankfully removed his fingers, only to replace them with three. His pace gentled and Antoine let his death grip ease. However the damage had been done and now Maxime was in terrible agony, orgasm dangling tantalizingly close but out of reach. He suspected a plot and knew he was correct when his moaning took on a desperate whine and Antoine smiled up at him, looking like an angel of sin and vice. Maximilien kissed it off him, hungry mouth completely sealing over Antoine’s, tongue plunging in and teeth nipping at that devastating lower lip.

“God. Fuck. The two of you, hnng.” Leonardo moaned and took his fingers away. Max only had a moment to recover from the loss before something larger was nudging at his behind. He had to focus on breathing steadily as Leonardo pushed in. A deep-throated groan started in his chest, clawing its way out. His legs shook and Antoine held him steady. By the time Leonardo was all the way inside of him, Maximilien was nearly hysterical. His whole body was singing, nerves alive and bright. It was the most wonderful feeling of fullness.

“Breathe, breathe,” Antoine said, eyes half-lidded and stroking himself leisurely. Max nodded, distractedly, vision blurry and doubled. Leonardo’s panting was deafening, his chest moving like bellows into his back. He cursed in Italian then started to pull out. Max clutched at Antoine’s shoulders, cock pinned and weeping between their bodies. As Leonardo established a slow pace, Maxime buried his face in the younger man’s chest, kissing, nipping, sucking. He tasted of salt and soap

He moaned when Leonardo pushed in deeply, leaning down to kiss Antoine, forcing Max to arch his back ever higher. He squirmed, trying to find decent friction on his cock, but Leonardo grabbed his shoulders and held him still.

“Shhhh, amore.”

“Faster, faster,” Max ordered voice quavering. Antoine’s hand got in between the two of them and his thumb pressed against the head of his cock. He bucked forward and all three of them gasped, like a chain reaction.

“God, yes.” Leonardo readjusted his grip on Maxime’s hips, clutching them desperately and started laying into him, the pace nearly punishing in its haste and force. He wasn’t going to last like this and started grinding desperately into Antoine, whose hot hard shaft was branding into the soft skin next to his hip bone. Antoine lurched up with a grunt, pressing back.

The three of them had found a rhythm, and it was working. Rocking back and forward legs tangled and voices mingled, Leonardo finished first, groaning and grinding deep into Max to empty himself. He pulled out, Max crying out, bereft, to quickly replace it with two fingers that pressed insistently into his prostate.

“Avante, avante, mio Maxime,” Leonardo ordered huskily.

Under him Antoine writhed wildly, dark velvet eyes blown and full pink lips open, gasping. They were still grinding together, and as Maxime leaned forward to kiss him, Antoine cried out violently and came, come splattering over both their bellies. This spurred Leo to even greater passions, now furiously pumping his fingers in and out of Maximilien. Antoine wrapped his hot hand around him and Max cried out before the world was enveloped in the white-hot heat of his orgasm. He arched hard against Antoine, who wrapped his arms around him and Leonardo laid his hand on the back of his neck.

It took a long time for Max to recover, laying insensible and shaking on top of Antoine. By the time his breathing slowed, and he could focus his eyes again Leonardo pulled the sheets up and Antoine was drawing nonsense into his skin.

Maxime curled up closer to Leonardo, resting his head on the Italian’s broad shoulder. Antoine wrapped his arms around Maxime’s middle.

All curled together like this and the world felt like it slotted together perfectly around him. Leonardo sighed deeply.

“I’m going to miss the two of you intensely while I’m gone,” he said softly. Max groaned.

“Please, I don’t want to think on it now. Let me just enjoy you while you’re here,” he said.

Leonardo chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple. “It’s only a month and then I’m never leaving you again.”

“You’ll get sick of us,” Antoine teased.

“Never,” Maxime promised. “Not ever. You’re the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Antoine curled closer and Leonardo pressed his cheek into Maxime’s hair. Together, they looked forward to the future.

-Fin.   

 


End file.
